Five Night at Freddy's Shorts
by ibexedi
Summary: A collection of short stories staring the cast of FNaF 1 as well as my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for your suggestion if you sent me one. There are two perspectives that you will read from. It will either be 3****rd**** person or by the perspective of my OC Shelby. All shorts will contain Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Mike as well as my OC Shelby. Occasionally Golden Freddy and another OC of mine, Peggie will make an appearance. ****Also, none are going to be canon in my stories. Another quick note, all the OCs from the Real Enemy, Winter, Odessa, Cameron, and Iggy might make an appearance if I get permission from the owners first. I also still need suggestions so send it in on the reviews or PM me. Some guidelines first though.**

I will NOT allow

-Lemons

-Specific types of shippings ie: Foxy X Mike animatronics do not date humans so that is out of the questions. I will allow ships like Foxy X Chica or even Freddy X Foxy if you like. Also keep in mind, Bonnie is a guy.

-Anything that is Rated M

I WILL allow things like:

\- Romance (I won't be very good at it though)

\- AUs, make the gang take place in the medieval times or something like that

-Turn them into humans, I already did that for my crossover stories

-Humor

-Crossovers

-Anything else


	2. Foxy X Chica (The Three Tasks)

**Foxy X Chica suggested by Aipocanrocinu (sorry if I mispell your name)**

**Notes: I am HORRIBLE at writing romance so this story in my opinion is more humorous than romantic, but I tried. Also it's 3rd POV this story **

It was a beautiful yet normal night it the pizzeria. Mike and Shelby were arguing about who was the better twin. Freddy and Bonnie were arguing about who was the better animatronic. Foxy and Chica were also arguing. Yup, a normal night in the pizzeria means they are all arguing. However, our favorite fox and chicken were arguing about something interesting.

"Come one Chica, Freddy isn't good enough for you."

"Not good enough for me? He's dreamy."

"No he isn't he's just a stuck up fool."

"Well, he was nice when we were all human."

"Are you kidding me? For his (or technically her since she was a girl when she was human) birthday he asked her parents to buy 3 large pizzas, 4 liters of soda, one ginormous birthday cake, and even required us to bring a gift in order to get in. On that day, she even got us killed."

"Well, we did get new life."

"All I'm saying is that Freddy is a jerk."

Chica pouted a bit and then smiled. "You like me don't you?"

Foxy's jaw dropped, well even more than usual. "What- I mean-um."

"You like me, Freddy's your romantic rival. How about this Foxy, if you can complete three tasks I'll think about it?"

Foxy stood up straight. "I'll do it. So what are the tasks."

"Task #1 is the easiest out of the three. Scare Shelby."

"WHAT!" Foxy yelled. "Shelby literally is fearless. She cannot be scared."

"True, not if you sneak behind her to do it. I mean really scare her."

"She doesn't have any fears though."

"She has three."

"She has fears?"

"#1 Mike's death."

"I ain't killing Mike." Foxy muttered. "He's my first mate."

"Second, her becoming a killer."

"That is next to impossible to do."

"Thirdly, fire."

"She's scared of fire?"

"Yes, she told me that once."

Foxy chuckled, the suddenly got easier for him.

"Second task, steal Bonnie's guitar."

"Are you serious?" Foxy asked in disbelief. Bonnie's guitar was his most precious item. Once Foxy accidently broke a string and Bonnie practically destroyed him. Good thing robots don't feel pain. He did not want to go through that again.

"Finally steal Freddy's hat."

Foxy's jaw dropped to the floor. His hat was attached to his head. He would have to do some serious prying just to get it out.

"You can back out if you want."

"Argh, Chica my lass, a real pirate never backs out."

"That's the spirit Foxy, now go for it."

Foxy ran to the kitchen. He fumbled around the drawers until he found a lighter. Using his hand that did not have the hook he grabbed it and ran up to the office. The close he got the closer he heard their argument.

"It's not fair; you got to live six more years than I could."

"At least I didn't make my foster parents worried for six years."

When he ran to the opening of the office he saw the two of them. Mike was sitting in his chair, his back facing the right door. Shelby was on the floor her tail facing Foxy. Mike notice Foxy and opened his mouth to say something but Foxy brought his hooked hand to his mouth to make a zipping motion. Mike nodded and then grinned when Foxy produced a lighter.

"What's so funny Mike?"

Foxy pointed out the door. He seemed to understand him as he took off faster than a cheetah. "Where are you going!"

"Argh, Shelby my lass."

The sea lion turned around, slightly irritated. "What?" Her eyes widen when she saw the flame.

"Eeek!" She shrieked. She glitches as she charges towards Foxy. For five minutes she chased him around the pizzeria, everyone in the building just stared at them. "Eeek!" The sound emitted from both of them. Finally after five minutes ended she regained her senses. "What the f**k just happened." Foxy took this chance and he ran for his life. Next step was stealing Bonnie's guitar. He looked for Bonnie, who was STILL arguing with Freddy.

"Perfect," The fox chuckled. He could knock out two birds with one stone. But little did he know the consequences and dangers of it. Bonnie's guitar was leaning on a wall. Foxy quickly ran and snatched it. He chuckled, but then the guitar started to glow red. Bonnie's voice could be heard, "Harold!" He yelled.

"You named your guitar Harold?" Freddy asked confused.

"Yes I did, Harold! Come to daddy." Bonnie ran to where Foxy was faster than the speed of light. "You son of a bitch." Bonnie said. Then for the next 10 minutes Bonnie was chasing Foxy around the pizzeria for his guitar. Foxy finally lost him. "Foxy! Your son of a bitch. Give me back Harold you a**hole!"

Foxy left the guitar at that place he was hiding as he sneaked out of the place. "FREDDY HAVE YOU SEEN FOXY!" Bonnie roared.

Freddy chuckled, "Nope." He was leaning against the wall watching that all happen. Perfect. Foxy rushed over to Freddy and tried to pry his hat off. Freddy was confused for a second but was angry the next for Foxy managed to pry it of his head.

"FOXY YOU A**HOLE."

Foxy just chuckled and raised his middle finger at him. "Twinkle, Twinkle little star, I want to hit you with a car. Throw you off a cliff so high hope you break your neck and die!" He sang. He ran for the kitchen where Chica was but a certain bunny and sea lion stopped him.

"Foxy you son of a bitch, where is Harold." Bonnie was holding a rolling pin.

"Foxy! You won't get away with scaring me!" Shelby's eyes were black, she was in the demon mode.

Foxy looked around desperately Freddy was catching up to him.

"FOXY YOU SON OF A BITCH GIVE ME MY F**KING HAT BACK!"

Well let's say they got their revenge. All three animatronics took their anger out on him. By the time they were done he was missing a hook, a jaw and an eye. Chica chuckled as she came up to him.

"I'm sorry Chica, I failed the tasked."

"Oh I was just testing you to see if you are good enough for me. And you passed."

"But I didn't-" Foxy shut up as Chica mashed her mouth to Foxy.

"Now come on let's get you fixed."

She led him to the parts and service room. All the other animatronics glared at him. Freddy even came up to him and sang, "Twinkle, Twinkle little star, I want to hit you with a car. Throw you off a cliff so high hope you break your neck and die!"

So in the end, Foxy got the girl. Freddy reunited with his precious hat. Mike and Shelby are still arguing, and Bonnie finally found his guitar and is now sobbing in a corner with it.

**First short down the hole. I know this is extremely random and I tried to make this humorous. I am horrible at romance so I'm sorry if the romance isn't very good.**


	3. Medieval Fantasy Times

**Fnaf Short #2 Medieval Times suggested by blade 1333**

**Notes: This is more fantasy since it has dragons and wizards and a lot of other crazy things so bear with me. They are all humans**

I put on my armor and sheath my sword. Today I shall rescue my best friend, Princess Chica. I try my best to disguise my feminine appearance. At this time, women like me aren't allowed to be adventurers, we just have to stay home and do housework. Boring. I saddle my horse and call my brother to come, Lord Mike. He is a wizard, while I specialize in battling with swords, he uses magic.

"Lady Shelby wait for me!" I know we don't have to say Lord and Lady to each other but most of the time we use it to tease each other and it kind of stuck. We have three more stops to take. We ride our horses to our friends the peasants Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. Freddy was an archer, he specialized in fighting with a bow. Bonnie, who was half-elf was very proficient with a large hammer. Foxy is a pirate, so he know how to sail very well. He can fight with dual swords making his attack quick and damaging. We mount our horses and ride to the tower that holds Princess Chica.

"Somebody save me please." That was strange because Chica was the fifth member of our small group. Chica was a cleric, she was great with fighting with a dagger but she used magic as well, holy magic that she used to heal us from even the most life-threating injuries. I know that because last year, my idiot brother didn't pay attention and someone ran a sword through him. She was just as deadly as all of us.

Then I saw it, a black and white dragon was guarding the tower. On his neck was a collar which was attached to a peg on the ground. I do admit, Chica's father, King Golden Freddy was crazy. From what Princess Chica told me a while ago, her fighter attitude made her undesirable to princes. He must have locked her up in this tower so a prince can save her. That damn king, so degrading towards women. "Chica we're coming!" I yell. The dragon wakes up from its sleep and roars. I dismount my hourse and prepare for combat. I take my sword and shield. It blows fire at me, but my shield which is crafted from the finest ores protected me. "Cranky aren't you?" I say. "I jump and slash the dragon on the neck. The dragon howls and flicks his head throwing me to a tree.

"Lady Shelby!" They yell. Lord Mike looks desperate to get to me but then Freddy and Bonnie are holding him back. Foxy, who was incredibly fast runs towards me.

"Are you ok Lady Shelby."

"I'm fine." I snap, I try to stand but pain shoots through my gut, keeping me down on the ground. I must have ruptured an organ. Lord Mike manages to break loose of his grasp and he runs to me. He then chants the ancient words to summon magic, I start to glow yellow. "Mike you idiot, don't use your magic on me."

"But you are going to die!" He hold my hand in his.

I look at the dragon, I have an idea. "Love spell, hit him with it?"

"Are you crazy Shelby? A love spell won't work on a dragon."

"Just do it!"

He hesitantly starts chanting the words to the love spell and he hits the dragon with it. I stand up, hand on my gut as I make my way to the dragon. The dragon, is confused by the spell. "Dragon!" I say. The dragon looks at me and grunts in a strange way. I can see it in his eyes that he is in love. They take this chance, Foxy runs into the tower to rescue Princess Chica. "You aren't a such a beast aren't you." I say, I pat his head. He makes a sound of pleasure. Suddenly the dragon glows and shimmers until he becomes a form of a human man.

"Thank you, brave adventurer. You have broken my spell. I am Prince Peggie, first and only son of King Golden Freddy. My father has ordered a wizard to cast a spell on me. Making my body so it reflect my soul, a soul of a beast tamer. Until you broke my spell. What is your name, good sir?" My helmet was on so he thought I was a man.

"Shelby," I say taking off my helmet. "Lady Shelby."

"Well, Lady Shelby." He says kissing my hand. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Hey," I yell. "Want to join the adventure."

He smiles "I sure do."

That is how we formed Team Mockingjay. A knight, a wizard, a half-elf, a pirate, an archer, a cleric, and a beast tamer became one of the most renounced teams in the country. But it was only the beginning. For we started the revolution. The revolution to overthrow King Golden Freddy from the throne.


	4. Being Human Again

**Shelby Turns Human for One Night suggested by The real assistant **

**Notes: This story will take place about two days after the epilogue of the Real Enemy. I'm sorry if this is bad and short but I just got attacked by severe writer's block while writing this.  
**

After a long day of hard work I shut down for the day. I let myself ease into sleep mode, unaware about what is going to happen. I awaken when the chimes ring, signaling it's midnight. I awaken on the side of my body. That's strange, I feel awfully cold as well. Then I see a hand. A hand? I am an animatronic that does have hands or arms. Then I drag myself to the water pool. I see my reflection. I am human again.

I panic slightly. I after a year or technically seven years of being an animatronic I am not accustomed to being human again. I try to stand up, walk on two legs but it feels weird as hell. My legs shake, threatening to give out as I walk down the stairs. I make my way to the nearest mirror in the room. I finally see my full appearance. Not only am I human, I look just like I used to before I died. I had brown hair that went to the middle of my back, sparkling blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and was wearing a turquoise turtle neck, a pair of jeans and two brown boots. Ouch, that's a way to rub salt into a wound. What happens if they see me? What happens if Mike sees me, he's still in a very fragile state after the incident.

I slowly make my way to the office one slow step at a time. My heart, which hasn't beaten in a little over seven years flies off like a rocket. I lean against the wall for support as I finally make my way to the office. He is sitting in the chair reading a magazine, both doors wide open. "Mike." I call out my throat dry as sandpaper.

"Yes Shelby? You seem a little hoarse today, they should fix your voice box."

"Mike," I repeated. "Please look at me. Help me."

He looks at me and the color immediately leaves his face. "Shelby," He said. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know I just awakened at now I'm human."

Tears forms into his eyes as he starts sobbing, I am stunned by this. "After seven years I finally get to see you again in your human form."

I wrap my new arms around him. "Hush," I whisper. He wraps his arms around me and quickly retracts wincing.

"I guess hugs are still impossible when I'm in this state."

"Mike," I whisper. "Let's enjoy it while it last." He nods

For the rest of the night we talked, cooked, ate, and did human things. The animatronics were shocked to see me as a human and then slightly jealous. They all wished they were human too. But when the chimes signal it was six. A strange fog surround me. I was knocked out for what they claimed a couple of seconds. When I reawakened I was human again. But the animatronics didn't seem to have any memory of me being human. Only Mike and I had. When we discussed about it two weeks later we came up with the answer, "Maybe they wanted us to amend for the 7 years we were separated." Mike suggested.

"Probably," I said.

**I'm sorry this is short. I really liked this topic but it just gave me writer's block, very severe writer's block. I am sorry if this isn't very good.**


	5. Winter X Freddy (Double Date gone wrong)

**Winter X Freddy suggested by guest and WinterWarrior09/FadedMemories09(the owner of Winter the Polar Bear)**

**Note: I like to thank WinterWarrior09/FadedMemories09 for letting me use her OC for the shorts. I will also add a bit Foxy X Chica into this. Winter will be a common occurance, she won't appear in all the shorts but she will appear more often than Golden Freddy or Peggie since her position in the end of RE is easier to work with. I would also recommend you check out her fanfiction Twisted Minds. It's awesome if you want to see some more Winter action. One final thing, my romance writing skills have not improved in two days so don't expect very good romance scenes.**

The atmosphere that night was happy. Tonight Winter would return home for a visit after exploring the world. She will stay for a week and then leave again. The spirit of the young girl floated through the door of the pizzeria no human could see her, even Mike. Only the dead can, the animatronics. However the animatronics were so excited (except for Bonnie who just didn't care) they did not notice her. She floated to the room behind Shelby's show stage. She sighed happy to return home as she slipped into the animatronic body.

When she opened her eyes she was able to take in her surroundings a bit better. Right in front of her was the grave of Peggie the Penguin. Winter did admit that she doesn't really like Peggie but she had gained some respect for him when he sacrificed his life for Shelby so she tolerated his grave being in the room. She saw a Freddy head he gave to her before she left on her journey and also saw her beloved Golden Freddy Plushie, a memento of her human life. She may have hated the real animatronic but he was her favorite animatronic when she went to the original pizzeria, the place where she died, the place where her human self, Lillian died and she was reborn Winter. She shook her head. She was excited to see Freddy again.

She grabbed her Golden Freddy Plushie and cuddled it in her arms as if it were a baby. "Hey Winter you're back." A familiar voice said from behind the wall.

"Shelby! How's life. How's Freddy."

She chuckled, "Got himself in trouble the other night. Foxy pulled off his hat and stole it. He beat him up."

"That's horrible."

"I have to admit, Foxy scared me that night too so I was the one who did major damage to him."

Winter made a sound of disapproval. "What time is it?"

"About ten. We still got two hours."

"Mind if I practice my ability on you?"

"Not at all."

For two hours that is what they did she sent her memories of her trip in the outside world. Finally the chimes rang. "It's midnight now." Still clutching the Golden Freddy plushie she rushed out the room. "Freddy! Freddy! Freddy!"

They ran into each other's arms and hugged as well as they shared a kiss. "I missed you so much."

"As did I." They kissed some more oblivious that they attracted four more animatronics as well as a human. Three gagging sounds were heard from behind them, one slightly less full-hearted than the others. They turned around and glared at the college student, sea lion, and the bunny. Bonnie and Mike chuckled but Shelby seemed a bit more sad. Oh right, Shelby had loved Peggie before his death. She didn't really know how hard it hit her when he died.

"How you holding up without David?" She asked him pointing to the plushie.

"Fine, still miss him. He's in a much better place now."

"So what's on the agenda tonight?"

"How about a double date?"

"Who's the next happy couple."

"Them." He said with a slight tone of disgust in his voice.

"Chica!" Winter yelled accidently dropping her plushie, Chica was her best friend before she left. They laughed and hugged each other.

"Yo Ho Winter what about me?"

"You are in trouble for stealing Freddy's hat." She said in a some-what serious tone. She didn't hate Foxy but no one messes with her boyfriend. Foxy flinched.

"Go easy on me ok mate? It's a date tonight."

"So what's first?"

"Romantic dinner." Chica grinned.

A few minutes later they were sat on the table. Candle lights lit the table. "May I take your order?" Bonnie asked in a gruff voice, he was dressed in an apron and was holding a notepad, it was clear he much rather be taking the orders of the other table… again. "Where's Shelby?"

"She has a fear of fire so she absolutely refused to stay out here. She's on kitchen duty."

"Isn't there more flames there than here?"

"She's prepping it not cooking, that's Mike's job since he is the only one of us with opposable thumbs. Now may I take your order?" Bonnie said more angrily.

"I'll take the deluxe pizza." Freddy said.

"You?"

"Um, a simple cheese pizza will do." Bonnie scribbled it on the notepad and walked to the stage.

Yells came from the kitchen. "Mike can you read this?"

"Can you read Shelby? It says- Never mind I have absolutely no idea what this says. Bonnie, this looks like chicken scratch. What does this say?"

"A deluxe pizza, a cheese pizza, a pepperoni pizza and Chica's Specialty."

"How the hell do we make Chica's Specialty, she is the only one who knows how to make it." Shelby yells back to him.

"I don't f**king know. She was the one who ordered it."

Bonnie stormed out of the kitchen and onto the stage. "I am also your entertainment and I have a very special partner. Shelby! Come out here!" Shelby came to the room wearing a paper bag on her head, her back facing the couple. She was being carried by Mike.

"Geez Shelby you need to lose some weight." He said as he heaved her up the stairs.

"Are you calling me fat? Animatronics can't be fat. Gain some muscle skinny jeans." She retorted.

"I'll have you know, skinny jeans is a compliment."

He let her down on the stage, and proceeded to walk down to the kitchen with his hand on his back. "I'm going to need to get treatment for my back. Dang she's heavy."

"Who are you calling heavy grandpa?" She yelled back.

"Sea lion."

"Endoskeleton."

"Murderer"

The name-calling continued. "They seem to argue a lot these days so don't mind them." Freddy whispered into Winter's ears.

"SHUT THE F**K UP." Bonnie hollered. All five animatronics froze up and the human winced.

"Now let's get singing."

"I'm not sure I agree with the lyrics you made-" Shelby said hesitantly before she was interrupted.

"We agreed on it OK? Now hit it."

Shelby looked at Winter apologetically before singing.

"Today a bear came back to here, back to here. Today a bear came back to here. What a disappointment." She sang to the melody of the Wheels on a bus. It wasn't done yet, there were 4 more lines and most were very explicit. She finally stop singing when the food arrived.

"Allow me." Freddy said, picking up a slice of her cheese pizza. He wanted to feed her. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. The delicious slice of pizza nearly made it into her mouth before Bonnie appeared.

"How is your meal tonight." Freddy started by his sudden appearance smushed the pizza slice into her face. Bonnie laughed when he saw her. The two couple just glared at him. "What? It's funny."

"Come on, I'll take you to my stage to clean up." Shelby said the paper back still covering her face. Winter took her up on her offer. "MIKE!" She screamed. "Can you carry me to my stage."

"Deal with it yourself, I'm trying to make dessert here!" He yelled back.

"I'll lead you there." She held on to her flipper but then Shelby walked in a slightly akward position since she needed all her flippers to walk properly. Finally when she arrived, Winter removed her exoskeleton head and handed it to Shelby who washed it in the water. She was careful to just wash the fur so that it would dry quicker so she can also wear it quicker.

"Hey how's it going!" The door opened, Bonnie poked his head. Shelby startled by this fell into the water with the head. "Oops." Bonnie smirked. "Now you can't wear the head without it being dry." He chuckled and left.

"I don't know what got into Bonnie." Shelby said resurfacing from the water. "You can't get out now without your head.

"Yeah," Winter said gloomly. An idea sparked up in her head. "Idea! Shelby go into the back room, I have a spare Freddy Fazbear head in there."

"But isn't it fo,r um… Freddy?"

"Just take it please."

Shelby shrugged and went into the backroom she returned with the head piece in her mouth. Winter stuffed it over her endoskeleton head. Nervously she walked out.

"Winter, there you are we were all looking for you." She waved, only her body from the neck down was visible. "Let me see that cute face of yours."

She sighed reluctantly showing her head. All of the animatronics cringed except for Freddy.

"My regular head was wet so I had to put this on." She sighed.

Freddy stood up and walked up to her. "I think you look beautiful even without your real head. Beside, you're wearing a handsome face." She rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed not breaking it for a good minute. "I love you no matter what. Now shall we go for a dance?" Winter eagerly accepted the invitation and danced with Freddy.

"Where's Bonnie?" Winter asked, just noticing he wasn't in the room.

"Mike locked him in the storage room. So instead of Bonnie playing the music Mike downloaded it on his phone. On a different topic have something for you." He held up the Golden Freddy Plushie.

"Goldie!" She yelled in surprised as she snatched it from his brown, mechanical hands. She forgotten she dropped it on the floor when she ran to embrace Chica. "Freddy you are one sly bear." She chuckled.

"You still love me?" He asked

"I sure do."

They kissed, hoping this moment would last forever… and hoping the stares at them would stop.


	6. Deaging Animals (Part 1) Chaos

**This is going to be a long short. I am closing suggestions temporarily until I finished this very long short. This is based on KudleyFan93's Baby Boom.  
**

It was a normal night in the pizzeria, just like last time everyone was arguing about different topics than last time. Bonnie and Chica were arguing about their position on the stage while Shelby just snickered and watched. Freddy, Winter and Foxy were arguing about whether Freddy should lose weight since he had a plump metal belly. Mike was in the kitchen trying to study for his chemical science test by doing a science experiment. But it was hard when six loud animatronics was outside. "Combine the sodium chloride and water." He murmured gritting his teeth through the racket. He dropped the white cube of water and jumped back as soon as it started sparking and crackling loudly. Everybody in the building jumped. Mike ignored it and added another ingredient, but then the animatronic screams simultaneously sounded scaring Mike, dropping the Vinegar into the batch. He coughed loudly as he knocked more items into the mixture. The fumes were too much for him so he left the room.

"Can you guys go check on my science project? I dropped some stuff into their and the fumes are too much for me to handle."

"I'll go." Shelby volunteered.

"So will I." Bonnie said glaring at Chica.

"Eh, I'll go too." Winter said.

"On second thoughts, I'll just stay here."

"Too late Bonnie." Shelby yelled.

The three of them walked into the kitchen. Ten minutes later they are yet to return.

"What's taking so long?"

"I'll go check." Freddy and Foxy said.

"I'll come too." Chica said. The three also walked into the kitchen

Ten more minutes passed and none came out. Mike, impatient walked into the kitchen much to his shock. There were baby animals that can talk in there!

"Why do you look so short Bonnie?" Polar Bear cub asked asked in a high pitched voice.

"Who are you calling short?" The bunny said giving the bear the death glare.

"Mike, why do I feel shorter than usual." A sea lion walked up to him. "Why do I feel so dry?"

"You may want a mirror. He took out pots and pans to show them their reflection. They all freaked out.

"What the hell happened to us?" Bonnie screeched.

"I don't know but we need to get you back to normal before the owner comes to open the restaurant. Right on cue his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Schmidt, I need you to lock the pizzeria and stay indoors there is a snowstorm happening outside."

"It doesn't even snow here!"

"It's probably global cooling which is strange since we are experiencing global warming. Anyways, the roads are blocked so you can't drive home even if you wanted to. Anyways according to the weather report it should wear of within two days."

"Two days!?"

"It's the worst snowstorm we've seen here considering the fact never has snow, much less snowstorms. Fortunately the building was built for things like this. The walls are insulated and the heater doesn't require electricity to run." Then his voice got staticy.

"We're breaking up. I have to go now Mike."

"But wait I-"

The phone clicks, ending the call. Great now Mike was stuck with a bear, polar bear, bunny, a chick, a baby fox, and a sea lion cub to take care of. This was going to be fun.

"Mike," Shelby whined. "I'm hungry."

"So am I." Chica whined as well.

"Eat this." Mike said shoving a slice of pepperoni pizza to their face.

"I want fish though." Shelby said.

"I don't eat meat, I eat grain." Chica responded.

"Seriously, both of you two love pepperoni?"

"Mike, Bonnie's being a meanie pants." Winter complained

"Winter hit me." Bonnie said holding a paw to his cheek.

"God, why must you do this to me." Mike looked up in the sky.

"Mike, once you're done praying bring me to the bathroom." Freddy complained.

"Why are you even praying Mike, aren't you an Atheist besides I want fish."

"First off, I'm not Atheist but I'm not very religious. Second off here!" He fumbled around the fridge and found a bowl of anchovies. Shelby probed the fish with her nose and started eating it happily.

"Mike, Winter stole my guitar, Harold." Bonnie complained

"I'm just looking at it." Winter said, in her hands was a mini plastic guitar.

"Mikey, lad I'm sleepy. I'm going to take a nap." Foxy ran to the oven. "This is a warm place I'm going to sleep." Fortunately the oven was off.

"I need to go boom boom Mike." Freddy whined, tugging on his pant leg. Mike groaned and picked up Freddy and brought him to the bathroom. He leaned against the wall as he heard Freddy hum. "All done." Freddy says as he finishes.

"Good." He sighs then a loud crash comes from the kitchen with two crying noises. "Oh no." He rushed to the kitchen and when he opened the door he saw pots and pans on the floor along with five baby animals.

"Mike, Bonnie hit me." Winter complained

"She won't give me Harold back." Bonnie retorted

Foxy was crying, "Waaaaaaaah. They woke me up from my nap!"

Chica was three feet away from the mess pecking at a pizza. "This isn't so bad if you just eat the bread."

"Mike, burp me please." Shelby said on her back. Mike sighed and picked up Shelby. He rocked her up and down and patted her back just like he did to his baby cousin. He hoped that it was only for Shelby, doing it for his twin was one thing, doing it to a bunch of other baby animals was another. He sat down and rocked her to sleep. He carried Shelby to her stage. He placed her in the water so she wouldn't dry out and then put her on the stage. Another crash emitted from the kitchen along with five cries. Mike sighed, this was going to be a long two days.

**Yes, this is part one. I will try to upload the next part either tomorrow or sometime next week. Also some announcements. If you hadn't read the last chapter, I made a fourm. Everyone is welcomed to join it. Check out my profile for the link.  
**


	7. FNaF 4: The Final Chapter

If you didn't check out Scott's Website, check it out NOW. Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter is confirmed. Unfortunately this is confirmed to be the final game. I guess I have to start thinking of a FNaF 4 arc now too. Still, I'm excited beyond belief, hope you are excited. This is going to be an interesting Halloween. Hopefully it will play a huge part in the movie as well


	8. Deaging Animals (Part 2) The Cure?

It has been five hours since Mike accidently turned the animatronics into baby animals. He managed to retain some order, but not much. He tended to their needs but now they were arguing and calling for him.

"Waaaaaaaaaah! Shelby you ate my pizza." Chica the chick cried.

"I just wanted the anchovies. Don't yell at me. Mike please me, Chica is yelling at me!" Shelby the Sea Lion cub cried as well.

"Mike, Bonnie hit me!" Winter the Polar Bear cub whimpered as she held her cheek.

"Winter wouldn't give back Harold." Bonnie the baby Bunny cried.

"Mike, tell Freddy to get away from me. I want to take a nap." Foxy the baby fox cried poking Freddy's nose. His nose squeaked.

"Stop that. I don't like it." Freddy the Bear cub cried.

Well that escalated quickly, he thought. A minute they were arguing now they were crying. He grit his teeth. If he doesn't study soon he's going to fail his exam. "Hey guys let's play a game."

"Yeah! Let's play hit Bonnie." Winter suggested.

"Yay!" "No!" They all yelled, except for Bonnie. They rushed at him at started slapping. Bonnie started crying more.

"No, not hit Bonnie. It's called peace and quiet."

The baby animatronics stopped slapping Bonnie and eagerly stared at him. "How do you play peace and quiet?" Shelby asked.

"We stay silent. Whoever can stay the quiet the longest wins."

"I'm going to win." Bonnie yelled at Winter

"I don't really care about this." Winter said back

"I bet you can't last five seconds." Freddy yelled at Foxy

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Foxy went back to sleep.

"Winner gets an entire pizza deal?" Shelby asked.

"Deal." Chica answered

"It's starting now, no talking."

Fortunately for Mike, his plan worked. The now baby animals stay quiet. Mike could now focus on finding a way to bring them back to normal. So far he got no answers. He was still looking when he heard a shrill scream, "Spider!"

Mike sighed and ran to the dining room where a harmless common spider was crawling. Freddy was hugging Foxy who was hugging him in return. Chica and Shelby laughed.

"Oh, boys." They laughed

Bonnie was arguing over who should kill the spider. "You kill it Winter."

"I think you should kill that spider Bonnie, you have more experience at killing than me."

"I don't want to touch that spider Winter. It's scary." Bonnie said slightly trembling.

Mike sighed. "I'll kill it." He grabbed a napkin and smashed the spider, killing it instantly. "It's just a spider, even I can do it. You guys have a lot of experience killing humans and you're scared of a spider."

"No we're not." Shelby scoffed.

"Besides all of you lose the game."

"Aww." They all groaned.

"Dinner time." Mike announced. He brought in the dinner of pizza and toppings. Freddy, Winter, and Shelby ate a meal of anchovies. Bonnie ate some fresh carrots Mike found in the back of the fridge. Chica munched on pizza crust. Mike was surfing the internet while eating a slice of pepperoni. "Aha!" He said triumphantly.

"I found a way to get you back to normal. It's some sort of ritual or something like that."

"How!" Bonnie's ears perked up.

"Step one, combine salt and water. That seems easy." He found the salt and filled a bowl with water, he stirred it until the crystals dissolved.

"Step two, take DNA from each of the desired people that you want the ritual to work on." He took some scissors and cut some fur from Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Winter while he pulled a feather from Chica and snipped some of her furry coat off. He combined it into the mixture.

"Step three, stir and repeat say aloud, 'O, deities of heaven please hear my humble request. Turn thou back to normal." He dropped the DNA into the bowl and repeated the words, it seemed to be working, the ugly mixture glowed a bright sliver. "Ok, guys drink this."

"No!" They all cried. "No no no no no!"

Mike groaned and then smiled as he had an idea. "Who wants a midnight snack?"

"Me! Me! Me! Me!" They all screamed as they gathered around him. He got out the leftovers from their dinner and heated it up using the Microwave. Fortunately the power wasn't out still. He secretly slipped the mixture into their food which surprisingly blended in easily. He gave it to the animatronics who took started sniffing the food. Mike crossed his fingers and hoped this would work. They ate the food, a bit tentatively but then started gobbling it. "It's so good!" They said in a happy voice.

"Plan worked." Mike chuckled. "Why aren't they turning back yet? Let me check." He searched the web again and groaned. "It takes 24 hours to work." He was not pleased that he would babysit for 24 more hours. "Well, let's get this over with."

**I promise, only one more part before the conclusion to this story. I would just like to address to a guest, as much as I want to see Baby!ChicaXBaby!Foxy it doesn't work that way in this short. This short is supposed to be humorous not romantic, sorry.**


	9. Deaging Animals (Part 3) Dream

Mike groaned constantly for the next hour. So many things had happened. First a fight between Bonnie and Winter, then a fight between Shelby and Chica and then… well you can guess who was fighting who. Then after than they all started crying for no reason whatsoever and it took him thirty minutes just to calm them down. After he managed to calm them down he fed them food but it lead to a food fight. Now Mike was trying to scrap pizza off the cabinets, ceiling, floor, walls and many other places as well. This in entire hour was mainly just breaking up fights, calming them down, food fights and cleaning. "Well at least I'll have good experiences being a father when I marry and have a child."

It took another hour just to finish cleaning the pizza off. He heard shrill scream followed by laughter in the party room. He walked out to find Winter tickling Bonnie who was laughing his head off. "S-stop it W-winter it tickles. Hahaha."

"This is get for hitting me you crazy bunny." Winter smirked and proceeded to tickle the purple bunny. Mike smiled, at least they weren't fighting. Suddenly out of the blue the lights flickered off plunging the seven into darkness. There were a few screams but others were mainly too scared to scream. "Don't worry." Mike said in a calming voice. "It's just a blackout. The power finally went out."

"Mikey-wikey I'm scared." Shelby said waddling up to him and hugging his leg. Mike opened his mouth to tell her not to call him his old nickname but he could tell that she was actually scared.

"Don't be Sea Shell. The dark is nothing to be afraid about." Mike suddenly realized how ironic his words sounded. When the animatronics were still out to kill him, darkness was all he was afraid of. Freddy would come and get him when he's so defenseless. Mike bit his lip trying not to remember that moment. He picked up the sea lion cub and hugged her. Shelby snuggled against him and fell asleep. For a while he completely forgot about the other animatronics and just walked her to her stage and set her down sleeping. "Good night Sea Shell." He smiled. It's been almost seven years since she said those words to her. Although still not quite human, this was the most human he felt she was for almost a decade. "Sing for me." Shelby said in her sleep. Mike himself admitted he's not a very good singer but he enjoys singing once in a while. He knew this song would definitely bring Shelby to her old animatronic self.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

He smiled quietly as Shelby in her sleep sang the next verses

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

He continued it with her as he started to leave the room

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

When he left the room and returned to the party stage all the other animatronics were asleep. Gently he lifted Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica to their position on the show stage and Foxy to his position on the Pirate's cove. He brought Winter to her little room behind the stage. After his work he smiled and walked back to the office. Leaning against his chair he smiled one last time for the day and fell asleep.

He woke up with a start. He fell out of his seat. Mike was confused about what had happened. A loud noise sounded outside of the office. It was a scream, a very familiar one. Not human, but robotic. A voice came from the left door. "Well you finally woke up. How long were you sleeping here?" When he looked to the left Shelby was there. Not the sea lion cub. The animatronic Shelby.

"Shelby you're back to normal." Mike yelled happily and hugged the animatronic.

"I have no idea what do you mean by got back to normal."

"Don't you remember? You got turned into a sea lion cub, a real one."

"Are you hallucinating again Mike? Or are you dreaming? We've never turned into babies."

"I have proof on my phone. Look!" When he flipped through his phone, pictures of the babies were gone.

"Get some more sleep Mike. You literally just walked through the doors and hour ago and you fell asleep five seconds into it." Shelby wandered out the room.

"So it was all a dream?" Mike wondered. He shrugged. "No wonder why we had a snowstorm. Why would we even have a snowstorm in a desert." There was a paper right next to him and when he looked at and smile. "Maybe it wasn't just a dream after all." He placed the photo faced upwards on his desk and ran out of the office. The paper was a picture, showing Mike and the baby animals poising together each one smiling widely.

**Rue's Lullaby doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Suzanne Collins, the author of the Hunger Games series. Well this super long short had ended. I had fun writing this. Suggestions are open again. Remember, please keep it within the rules. Your short is extremely likely to be chosen but there is a chance I won't choose it because either A) It breaks the rules B) It gave me writer's block C) I'm not really sure what you meant by it or D) I don't like the suggestion you send. But the D choice is very rare and it is most likely A, B, or C**


	10. Winter's Past (Part 1)

**Learning Winter's Past**

**Note: I decided to do this short since quite a few people had requested me to do this. I recommend you read WinterWarrior09's Twisted Mind story first since it gives a better perspective of the story. I would like to mention that the Real Enemy and Twisted Minds takes place in different AUs, although mostly similar there are some differences so this short only will take place in the Twisted Minds AU. Like the last short, this is a multi part chapter however I will be uploading other shorts as well as this one since Twisted Minds is not a finished story, yet at least.**

It was a quiet night at the pizzeria. Everyone was silently chatting about the same subject though: their past. Winter seemed to be the only one who didn't join in the conversation. She just stood back and listened to the other animatronics talk about their history. "Hey Winter, what about your past?" Shelby walked up to her.

"Normal as all animatronic lives go. I was stuffed into a suit, I was transfered to a different restaurant, after it closed the Fazbear entertainment took me back." She said slightly nervously.

"Can you give me a more detailed description of it at least?" Shelby asked. Freddy, Foxy, and Chica seemed to overhear her and started her way. Bonnie rolled his eyes and leaned against the walls

"Are you talking about my girlfriend's past?" Freddy asked. Winter nodded. "I would like to hear about it too." Freddy said.

"Not you too." Winter groaned. "It's a long story."

"We have time." Mike said as he strolled into the room. "About 5 more hours. You guys can listen. I need to study for my mid-term." He walked back to the office.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you."

"Later." Bonnie said waving. "I'm going to polish Harold. I rather do that than listen to Winter's boring story."

"Oh no." Shelby said running in front of him. "You're staying."

"Stop bossing me around Shelby you're not the boss of me."

"You need to respect Winter some more. She's not GF's bodyguard anymore. Besides she proved herself." She smirked. "You don't want me to get angry right?" A flash of black appeared in the sea lion's eyes but then disappeared.

"Fine, fine." Bonnie walked to one of the corners to sulk.

Winter sighed and began her story, "As you may know, when I was still human my name was Lillian. I was the daughter of Mr. Fazbear. My father recently designed a polar bear animatronic, Winter. I got to name her. One day I followed a Golden Freddy animatronic to the back room. When I arrived, my friend Vincent Fitzgerald was in the suit. He is the killer of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy but that's seven years later. He murdered me and stuffed me into this suit." Winter motioned to her body.

"How did Vincent survive the suit with all those animatronic parts?" Shelby asked.

"It's simple." Freddy replied. "Golden Freddy is a type of animatronic suit known as a spring-lock suit. Basically you crank up the suit and all the animatronic parts are pressed down, making a human able to crawl in and not die. He was one of two suits capable of this. The other one was Golden Bonnie." Shelby sneaked a glace at Bonnie who was barely paying attention.

"Continue Winter." She said.

"When I awoke I was confused like you were, Shelby. Except, like all the other animatronics I remembered my pasts. Every single detail, well not every single one but you get the idea. Anyways, for seven years I played and preformed with children. I discovered my memory powers. Actually let me show you the next parts rather than tell you." Winter closed her eyes and imagined that day. She met the four animatronics and experienced their pain and suffering in their last moment. Right on cue, all four original animatronics winced. Shelby was shaking in anger.

"That... is so...cruel." Shelby said shaking and breathing heavily.

"I got used to it." She continued in the memory. She got to the part of when she killed. She grit her teeth, those were the days of her killing. The days of her regret. She decided omit that part. Winter remembered how she was transfered to Dina's Diner and the sad goodbyes as she left her animatronic friends. Suddenly the image she's been projecting snapped. "I guess showing it is done. Who's ready for story time again." She said smiling. Tears slid down her eyes but she quickly wiped it away. She was nearing the part where her old crush, friends, and family gets scrapped.

**As I said this is a multi-chapter short but I will be uploading other shorts as well. I have put up a poll on my profile asking if you would like a preview of the Real Enemy, it will only be a part of the first chapter though.**


	11. Their Final Stand (Preview)

**Hey guys, because of a poll I created last week you guys really wanted to see a preview of the Real Enemy, so I am going to publish the prolouge on here. The title is called Their Final Stand, as said on the name of the chapter. I'm not going to post a chapter of the others reacting to Winter's past this week because of that. So yeah, this is the final edition for this chapter, enjoy!  
**

Shelby POV

It was a normal night at Freddy Fazbear pizza. Freddy was kissing with Winter, Bonnie was polishing his guitar, Chica was making a pizza, Foxy was trying to think up of new adventures he could tell the kids now that he was brought back, Mike was messing around on his phone and I was reading the Hunger Games for the fiftieth time. Yup this was a normal night. I closed the book I was reading as I remembered what had happened in the last year.

**This is just a recap of what had happened in the Real Enemy so skip it if you want**

On my thirteenth birthday, I was stuffed into a suit. I died and came to life again as a sea lion animatronic known as Shelby the Singing Sea Lion. Now I have my own room aka the Karaoke Room and now I am a full fledge performer here. But being an animatronic meant that I had to play a game called "Kill the Night Guard" by someone they called the Boss. I refused to kill a night guard but on purpose but I accidently did once when a guard was smoking. But I also learned that I had an ability, a scream that could petrify any animatronic or human that hears it. At first I could only use it when my voice box glitched but now I mastered my scream and can use it on will. Six months after I became an animatronic, my twin brother (also sometimes called my idiot brother, but in a good way) Mike Schmidt decided to take a job here. I protected him for five nights and met new animatronics along the way such as, Winter the Polar Bear, Odessa the Owl, Cameron the Chimpanzee, Iggy the Iguana and… Peggie the Penguin. Winter is still around and still desperately in love with Freddy who loves her just as much. Odessa had left to explore the world a year ago, but she comes back from time to time. Cameron… well let's say I killed him because he killed Iggy. And… Peggie. A tear falls down my robotic suit as I think about him.

Peggie and I met on the first night I tried to protect Mike. He and I… well weren't on good terms. He was the messenger for the boss. However I learned that he was on my side and he protected me at the expense of his own life. The Boss killed him when he tried to save me. I also learned that he was in love with me and I learned that I loved him back too, but now he's gone. I dug a grave and put the remainders of his animatronic body in there.

Anyways, I learned that the boss was Freddy's evil brother, Golden Freddy. He forced me into this mode called the "Demon Mode" which made me lose my memory. I thought Mike was an evil being and tried to kill him that night. I blink, I don't really like remembering that night. Mike eventually reminded me who I really was by drawing a Mockingjay on my flipper. That night, I also learned about Golden Freddy's mother, Angela. I learned that Goldie real name is David and he just needed his mom not revenge. That morning when I tried to face off against him I lost. Freddy told Winter to bring me to the secret room behind my stage and hid me there for the rest of the day, on expense of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy's sanity. GF turned up their AI to 20 and they tried to kill him once more. They severely injured Mike but he was still alive. Golden Freddy tried to go for the kill but Angela appeared and saved him.

Golden Freddy was reminded that he was actually David and gave up on his quest for revenge. He and his mother left for the afterworld that day. I hadn't seen them since.

**Recap End**

"Shelby," A voice jerks me out of my memories. I see Mike staring at me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I snap, "I was just remembering about what happened last year.

"It's all over." He says.

I take the opportunity, "Just like your dates." He scowls at me but I hear a chuckle coming from the outside of the left door from a certain bunny who is still polishing his guitar.

"Good one Sea Shell." Bonnie exclaims. I agree with him. I'm usually really bad at joking. Ever since David had left, Bonnie and I had gotten extremely close. It was pretty ironic because when we first met I hated him so much, even more than the other animatronics. It was also ironic again since Bonnie was my childhood favorite animatronic. This is just a game of irony on another sheet of irony.

The chimes signal that it's six and Mike stands up to leave. "See ya sea shell."

Mike's POV

I walk out the door and I see the manager outside. "Schmidt." He nods curtly. He doesn't really like me that much since my sister threaten his life twice last year for my benefit. He used to call me by my first name but after that incident. Not so often anymore. But hey at least he gave me the exact minimum wage of this year, $10 compared to the measly $4 I was getting. "I have some news for you."

"What?"

"We're opening up a new location."

"Cool, so are we relocating?"

"No this one is still staying open but we are going to make some changes."

"Like what?"

"Schmidt, I know you taken a liking to that Sea Lion animatronic, Shelby so I decided to send you both to Chickadee, Tennessee."

"What!" I exclaim.

"I know this is hard but this is business. You either relocate or lose your job. Besides it's only for the summer. Well at least for you, Shelby's going to be a permanent addition there."

"What! Why can't we stay here?"

"It's business. I've been observing this place and the animatronic don't seem too harmful anymore. They need you there in Tennessee, they are bringing back the older models."

I raise an eyebrow. "By older models what do you mean?"

"We are bringing back the old door-less building and animatronics plus a few new ones. Their patterns at night are unpredictable."

"But, I barely have enough money to pay rent, how am I supposed to get there."

"We'll pay for you for the rent."

I do a double take, "Wait seriously rent?"

"Yes, do I have to repeat myself, yes we are paying for the rent. We really need a night guard ,ok. So are you going to take this job or not."

"Er, I need to sleep on it."

"I need the answer by next week that should give you plenty of time."

"Ok, thanks Boss. Goodbye."

"Oh and Mike." I do double take.

"Yes?"

A flash of worry show in his eyes, "Stay safe."

**Remember, this is only the prolouge. When the story fully comes out, I will publish both this chapter and Chapter 1. It will come out on June 6th, 2015. I hope this can keep you stalled until then.**


	12. Winter's Past (Part 2)

**I just wanted to update you guys on one thing. Before this next part. Since I am publishing the sequel, Their Final Stand next week I won't be posting another short for a while. I might put up a RE cast react to Winter's Past or something like that, but anything other I won't post. Anyways, any OCs that appear in Twisted Minds won't appear here unless the owners allows me to, so for the animatronics at Dina's diner I will just refer to them by their animal species. So yeah enjoy.  
**

Winter continued her story, "I was transferred to Dina's diner as you may know. Similar to this pizzeria it had animatronics, a kangaroo, a dragon, and a Lion. That is when I first met them. They were pretty cool." Winter chuckled softly. "The leader, the kangaroo was practically the mother of us and bossed us around really often so we weren't really friends."

"We should really have that kangaroo here to maintain order." Freddy joked before kissing Winter frantically. The others giggled.

"Anyways I kept contact with the animatronic there and I noticed something very interesting here. They did not kill. They roamed around but they didn't kill. Then I met an owl. He was quite rude, and I honestly didn't like him. I still don't to this day." Winter was definitely sugar coating what the stupid owl said to her. "Anyways after a while, the owl and I was sold back to the pizzeria chain."

"What did he look like." Shelby asked suddenly. "Sorry I couldn't contain myself."

Winter nodded at Shelby as she used her power to project the picture. Shelby shrugged. "That's cool."

"Anyways, we came to the second pizzeria." Winter said. The memory of Red popped into her head. She felt like she was hit by a punch. She choked a bit as tears fell down from her face.

"Are you Ok?" Freddy said rushing over to Winter. Due to her sadness, her powers malfunctioned as the image of Red popped into his head. Freddy looked confused. "What about Red?" He asked.

"I-I loved him." Winter confessed. It's better to get it over with.

"You were in love with my brother." Freddy asked flatly. Winter nodded.

"Continue the story."

"Freddy?" She asked.

"I said continue it!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled from the security room. "I'm trying to study here!"

Winter nodded, "After I came back to Dina's dinner, I met a bunch of new friends."

"Including my brother?" Freddy interrupted, his face and voice emotionless.

Winter cringed but nodded. "I fell in love with Toy Freddy, or Red as I called him there. He was so charming, and sweet. I- I just didn't know what got into me."

"Winter." Shelby said, putting her flipper on her lap. "It's fine for you to fall in love with someone else." She smiled at her with a genuine smile but Winter can see the sadness still in Shelby's eyes. Winter felt a pang of pain. She'd never liked Peggie but she knows what's it like to love someone and then let them die.

"I learned that Angela, David's mom was occupying the puppet. She told us to reunite David and her but I refused. That is until I first met Jeremy."

Winter grit her teeth, she was nearing the part she hated the most. The death of Red.

**Final Short for a while. So yeah, thank you guys for reading these. I'll see you guys next week when I publish Their Final Stand.**


End file.
